


don't forget about me

by wagedmywars



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It's kinda sad, M/M, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagedmywars/pseuds/wagedmywars
Summary: josh dun doesn't think much of tyler joseph. no one does, really.





	

josh dun doesn't think much of tyler joseph. he just sits next to him in english and lends him a pencil every once in awhile and says hello whenever he happens to see him roaming the school hallways. josh dun doesn't think much of tyler joseph. no one does, really. he's just another face lost amongst the hundreds of teenagers wishing to be anywhere but high school. 

so, when the boy with brown hair and a pair of brown eyes to match doesn't show up to school that day, he doesn't think much of it. he probably caught the flu and needed to stay home. josh doesn't think of it again for the rest of the day.

another day goes by, no tyler. he must not being feeling that good. josh doesn't think of it again for the rest of the day.

the third day goes by, no tyler. man, he must be pretty sick. josh doesn't think of it again for the rest of the day.

the fourth day goes by, no tyler. he's missed nearly the entire week of school. it must be pretty serious. josh doesn't think of it again for the rest of the day.

the fifth day goes by, and josh isn't surprised to find an empty desk next to his own when he walks into mr. beller's english class.

josh doesn't think of tyler during the weekend. he has better things to do. relax, play video games, watch some tv, spend the night at his friend's house.

a week goes by, no tyler. josh tries asking around to see if anyone might know of the boy's whereabouts but everyone just shrugs their shoulders or shakes their head.

two weeks. 

three weeks. 

a month. 

there's only two days left of school and josh couldn't be happier. summer break was rapidly approaching and josh was already fantasizing about the sweet taste of freedom. josh had completely forgotten about tyler. everyone did. he just assumed that his family had moved and he changed schools.

so, when josh is cleaning out his horrendously dirty locker, he's surprised to find the name tyler joseph written neatly across a slightly crumpled envelope. 

he opens the envelope and carefully unfolds the letter contained inside. 

_dear josh dun,_  
_i apologize that this is random, but i really don't have anyone else to address this letter to._  
_no one has ever truly cared about me. i'm just an insignificant human being stuck on an overcrowded planet packed full of other human beings._  
_there's far more important people out there. i'm just a waste of perfectly good oxygen, a burden on everyone's shoulders._  
_there's no reason for me here. nothing good will ever come of me._  
_this world is an ugly place, and i can't help but feel like it'd be better off without me in it._  
_but when you smiled as you greeted me in the hallways or when you would lend me a pencil in mr. beller's class i felt for just a second, maybe a moment, that this world had some good left in it._  
_my vision's getting blurry now. i don't think i have much time left._  
_thank you for listening, josh. i know that no one else would care enough to._  
_-tyler robert joseph_

**Author's Note:**

> i've had writer's block for over two fucking years and this is the first thing i've finally managed to produce that isn't actual horse shit
> 
> i've been very emotional ever since my concert in anaheim on february 16th so i guess it kinda sparked the writer inside of me to crawl out of the deep pits of angst buried within my soul


End file.
